One of the Good Ones
by gettingcrazywiththecheezewhiz
Summary: Blaine meets Kurt at a party and almost instantly falls for him. How does one date a boy with an abusive past?


Kurt Hummel is the type of person who lights up the entire room when he walks in.

Or at least that's how I felt the first time I saw him. Beautiful and gorgeous weren't good enough words to describe him. No, he was striking. It wasn't until I caught his eye did I realize that I was staring at him. He smiled and made his way over to where I was sitting. If it wasn't for his grin which was melting my heart right out of my chest, I probably would have panicked.

He sits down in the chair next to mine and I have a chance to get a better look at him. The first thing I notice is that his skin a flawless. It was smooth and pale but his cheeks were rosy. His chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed and had highlights that I would later learn were brought by the sun, rather than having them done professionally. He was tall and had a tiny waist that I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch.

But what blew my mind the most were his eyes. He had eyes like I had never seen before. They were blue and green with millions of gold speckles in them. It was like space had exploded in his eyes in the most beautiful way possible.

"I'm Kurt," he said as he sat down and held his hand out for me to shake. As I shook his hand I noticed that his skin is softer than any girl (and I got hit on by a lot of girls; including my current roommate). Maybe I'm being biased because I'm gay and this Kurt is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I couldn't help it.

"Blaine," I said, or breathed. To be honest, I can't quite remember because I was completely dazzled by him.

"So what brings you to this party, Blaine?" he asked. I could help but smile because he was too. This Kurt had too much control over what I was doing already; I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

I proceeded to explain to Kurt that I was at this party because my roommate Quinn said I was being boring. Kurt giggled (Oh God, it was musical. How can a giggled be musical?) and asked how I was being so boring that my roommate felt the need to drag me out of the apartment.

"Well first of all, she needs a DD," I said, which made him laugh again. That made me happier than it should. I didn't even know Kurt's last name but he made feel stupidly giddy with something that someone does fifteen times a day on average. "Secondly, I've been doing nothing but homework and going to work for the past few weeks. She said I needed to get out more, get a boyfriend or something."

Kurt looked a little bit pleased by the end of my statement, or maybe that was just me hoping that he would look pleased. I didn't know much about him but I wanted to. I took a sip of the soda in my hand and asked, "So what brings you to this party?"

"I came with my friend Rachel," he said pointing to a short girl with curly brown hair. "She just didn't want to go along so I said I'd be her 'date', even though I'm pretty sure her boyfriend ended up showing up. She's lucky I think he's alright."

"Just alright?" I asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well, he's my step brother," Kurt said with a grin.

"Totally understandable," I nodded.

"The only downside to that is that I need to find a ride home now," Kurt said with a sigh. He scanned the room as if looking for someone that would drive him home.

"I could drive you," I said before I could stop myself. I looked across the room where Quinn was dancing drunkenly with someone I didn't know. I turned my gaze back to Kurt to see what he thought of that idea. He said that he'd like that, grinned, and my heart melted so quickly that I was surprised it wasn't seeping out my pants leg.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm carrying Quinn bridal style to our car. She had claimed at her legs didn't work anymore and that I had to lift her out to the car. When I picked her up she claimed that she owed me a debt of gratitude.

"Oh, Blaine," she slurred. "You are just the bestest, handsomest roomie ever."

"Yes, yes, I know," I said as Kurt laughed and opened the door to the back seat. I helped her inside of the car and got in myself. As soon as everyone was settled I drove toward the general direction that Kurt said his and Rachel's apartment was.

Quinn was in the middle seat and leaning up on the console so she could apart of any conversation that happened. Her head was lolling around which made me question how much she had to drink.

"Sooo," she said giggling. "Blaine's bringing home a cutie. Does that mean he's finally gonna get some?"

"Quinn!" I exclaimed as my cheeks heated up. I quickly glanced over at Kurt apologetically but he looked amused as if he thought the situation was funny.

"No, Blaine," Quinn said smacking me on the arm. "We're not talking to you right now. We're talking to…" She gestured to Kurt for him to say his name.

"Kurt, my name's Kurt," Kurt said, that amused smile still on his face. I sighed and shook my head as I drove, knowing that Quinn would interrupt me if I said anything.

"So, Kurt," she said sitting up a little more and propping herself up on her elbow. "You want to date my boy, eh?"

"Quinn, you-"I started but she shushed me before I can say anything else.

"Can't say that's something I would mind," Kurt said with a smirk. I flushed more and focused my gaze on the road. Quinn continued to interrogate Kurt, asking him things like this favorite color (all shades of blue), his favorite types of music (show tunes), and his hobbies (singing, dancing, cooking). Eventually she passed out in the backseat and we pulled up in front of the Kurt's apartment building.

"Sorry about her," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck. "She's usually pretty mellow but she gets crazy when she's been drinking."

"No, it's fine," Kurt said as he climbed out of the car. "By the way I entered my number in your phone. Thanks for the ride, Blaine." I watch him walk away until he got inside. Partially to make sure he was safe and partially because I wanted to.

When we got our apartment I helped Quinn inside. She was more awake now so she could walk with my arm securely around her waist.

"Blainers?" she asked as I laid her down in her bed and started covering her up.

"Hmm?"

"Did you get some?" she slurred. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"No," I said in a low voice as I sat down on the edge of her bed. "I got a phone number though."

"That's good," she said rolling over and smiling at me sleepily. "He was cute and you deserve a cute boy." I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Good night, Q," I said as I got and shut her light off. I went to my own room and stripped down to just my boxers and undershirt and laid in bed. I pulled up Kurt's contact on the screen and couldn't help but grin.

_Kurt Hummel._

I wondered if he had gone to bed or if it was too soon to text him. I figured it would be alright since he gave me his number.

**Hey. This is Blaine from the party. –B**

I laid my phone on my chest and stared at the ceiling. I thought I wasn't going to get a reply until morning but much to my surprise, I'd gotten a text two minutes later.

**Well, you're the only Blaine I've ever met but for catering to my own insanity, what's your last name? –K**

I couldn't help but imagine his adorable smirk when he said that. He'd been doing so for most of the night they were talking. I couldn't tell if he was flirting or not. I really, really wanted him to be though.

**Anderson. –B**

**As in Anderson Cooper? Nice. –K**

**Funny story. My older brother's name is Cooper. Cooper Anderson. –B**

**Oh god. Sorry it took me so long to text back. But that's so hilarious. –K **

**Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with my parents. –B**

**I guess your mom watched a lot of Pretty in Pink when she named you? –K**

**Ha! I never even made the connection. Maybe. –B**

**My mom named me after the character in the Sound of Music. –K**

**Fitting, since you like show tunes so much. –B**

**I suppose it was in the stars then. What are you up to at this hour? –K**

I blushed because I realized that I wasn't up to anything. I was just lying in the dark waiting for Kurt to return my texts. What should I say? Should I lie?

**I'm just lying here and talking to you. –B**

**Ha. Am I really that interesting? –K**

**I think you are. –B**

**How cheesy. :P –K**

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Good God, he was cute. And I did think he was interesting. I could stay up all night talking to him, get no sleep, and have zero complaints.

**I have a question for you. –B**

**Shoot. –K**

**Could I possibly take you on a date sometime? –B**

The time between sending that texting and getting the next text seemed like an eternity. I was getting ready to shut off my phone and try to sleep from embarrassment when my phone buzzed again. I was expecting a 'No' or 'Hahahahahahahahaha' but…

**I would really like that. –K**

* * *

First dates are nothing short of nerve wracking and mine with Kurt was no exception. I tried on six different outfits. Quinn told me she knew Rachel and Rachel told her that Kurt was into fashion. I panicked and ran into my room not wanting to make an asshole out of myself.

When I picked up Kurt he, of course, looked gorgeous. I went straight to his apartment door and walked him to my car so I could open his door for him. I also told him how nice I thought he looked. He smiled and said I was a gentleman. I hoped he didn't think I was forcing it.

I took him to dinner at one of my favorite restaurants. I was very well aware of our ankles touching from our legs being crossed. I listened to every word he had to say as he spoke with my cheek resting in my hand. What I wanted to do was to reach over and take his hand and let my thumb trail over his knuckles but I didn't. It was only the first date and I didn't want to freak him out with how touchy feely I can be when I like a guy.

When we talked, I noticed how witty and intelligent Kurt was. I knew he was funny and cute from talking to him at the party but that night I learned that he was passionate too. When he talked about the people and things he cared about, his eyes lit up and he waved his hands about. I couldn't help but hope he talked about me like that one day. It might sound stupid but if this wasn't falling in love, I wasn't sure what was.

Later that night, I took Kurt back to his apartment. I opened his car door for him and walked him to his apartment.

"Why do you do that?" Kurt asked as he opened his door and stood in the doorway. I leaned against the doorframe and grinned.

"My mom said I should always be a gentleman," I said with a shrug.

"So let me get this straight. You came here and picked me up at the door, opened my car door for me all night, paid for the meal , and now you're dropping me off at my door?" he asked ticking off everything on his list on his fingers. "All because your mom said you should always be a gentleman?"

"Well, that's one reason I suppose," I chuckled.

"It sounds like she raised a keeper," he said. I felt my face heat up and my heart fluttered in my chest. I wondered what he meant by that.

"Does that mean I get a second date?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful. Kurt smiled coyly and stepped closer to me. I felt like I couldn't breathe because he was leaning in and his eyes had fluttered shut. I leaned in too and placed my hands on his waist. The next thing I know his hands on my shoulders and his lips are on mine. The kiss over all was innocent but it took my breath away. Kurt's lips were soft and he breathed deeply through his nose which is pressed gently against my cheekbone.

The kiss soon broke and I felt like I wanted to fall over. I seriously thought my legs were going to give out beneath me. We both laughed as if we didn't know what to say.

Needless to say, I got the honor of calling Kurt Hummel my boyfriend that day.

* * *

Kurt and I continued to date for about a month before he told me about growing up in an abuse home. I was surprised when he told me. But I was ever more surprised when he told me that he'd been in two abusive relationships as well. He said that his bio parents were drunks and didn't take good care of him. They either ignored him or beat him until he was seven years old. One of his teachers noticed bruises on him and called child protective services thus putting him in foster care. His first foster home ended up being a permanent home. Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson had fallen in love with Kurt and decided to adopt him. I couldn't blame them. I was completely in love with him, past the point of no return. I hadn't told him that yet but it didn't make it any less true.

I couldn't believe he'd been in not only one but two relationships that were abusive. It broke my heart to hear about. He said that the first guy wasn't out yet but Kurt decided to date him anyway. He was known as the school bully, but Kurt saw more in him when he'd told him he was out. The guy continued to bully Kurt in public though, shoving him into lockers and yelling things at him in the hallway. Kurt begged him to stop but that only increased the violence.

"I didn't want to but I had to tell someone what was going on," Kurt said and took a deep breath. "In the end, I ended up outing him and I still feel really awful about that."

"Hey," I said laying a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. I smoothed my thumb over the fabric of his shirt. "He was hurt you. You had every right to speak up. I couldn't be as brave as you in that situation." He looked at me and smiled. That made me feel a little better.

He then tells me about the second relationship. That one took place over his senior year of high school and first year of college. He was seeing a boy from a private school that he had met at a show choir competition. Kurt really liked him, maybe even loved him. They didn't see each other as much as they wanted because his school was a few hours away from Kurt's. When they graduated, they moved into an apartment together in New York. That's when things started to go downhill. Compared to the last one, this one was progressively worse. The guy was constantly pressuring Kurt into sex and when Kurt said no, he hit him. If Kurt did anything on accident like forget to do the dishes or accidently break something, the guy hit him. Eventually Finn and Rachel came to his rescue. He moved in with them and he got a restraining order.

"I just… I can't believe I dealt with him for a year," Kurt said shaking his head. "I was just so terrified of leaving him. He was really scary."

"It's not your fault," I told him. I held my arms out for him as an offer to hug him. He bit his bottom lip gently and practically launched himself into my arms, pushing me backward onto my bed. He laid his head on my chest and I gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I know I haven't been a very good judge of character so far," Kurt said with a sigh, "but I honestly think you're one of the good ones." The statement made my heart swell. After all that Kurt had been through, he trusted me. I desperately wanted to tell Kurt how I felt but for some reason I didn't. I wasn't sure if I was ready yet.

"It makes me so happy that you think so. Thank you for sharing with me," I whispered and gently stroked his cheek. He looked into my eyes as if he knew that my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Kurt and I always spent a lot of time at each other's apartments. Quinn loved Kurt. Whenever he was over she'd ask him for fashion advice and they'd talk about reality TV until Quinn went out or went to bed. I was glad that they got along so well because Kurt and I had been together for a few months. I often day dreamed about asking him to move in with me. He told me that he loved Finn and Rachel but wasn't sure he could live with the couple for much longer without killing them. He had been spending most of his time at my place anyway. I'd even given him a copy of one of our keys. It always made me ridiculously happy when I'd come home from school or work and he napping in my bed, chatting with Quinn, or something. I wanted Kurt to be here all the time.

Kurt came over one night that I had a gigantic amount of homework. He told me he'd help me finish it so we'd have some time to ourselves before I had to get some sleep. I could risk a few assignments if it meant being able to relax and kiss my boyfriend for a while. I had never been great at expressing my feelings through words but I tried to put everything I wanted to tell him into my kisses or the way that I looked at him. It was something that I was pretty sure he understood.

He got up off the couch where I was surrounded by text books and papers and just stood there looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile. He reached over and pushed my glasses farther onto my nose.

"Nothing, you're cute," he said shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks," I called as I highlighted a section in one of my textbooks. I looked up from what I was doing when I heard glass shatter on the kitchen floor. I quickly set down my book and made my way into the next room to find that a few of the glasses had tumbled to the floor and shattered. It wasn't a big deal. Quinn and I had gotten them for a few dollars at a grocery store. We could always get more. I looked down and Kurt was on his hands and knees quickly trying to pick up some of the shards. I made a move to retrieve the broom and dust pan when Kurt said something that broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Please, don't hit me."

I looked down at Kurt with a shocked expression on my face but he looked absolutely terrified. In that moment I hated anyone who had treated my boyfriend badly enough to make him think I would hit him; especially over something as stupid as a couple broken glasses. I hated them so much.

I kneeled down in front of him and gingerly took his wrists so he would drop the shards in his hands. I guided him to the kitchen table. I then got the broom and dust pan to clean up the mess. Kurt watched me clean everything up with tears in his eyes as if he was waiting for me to do something awful to him. My heart ached in my chest every time I looked up at him because I would never harm a hair on his beautiful head. After I'd finished cleaning, I carefully approached Kurt, holding my arms again for him. I can't even begin to explain how I felt as I watched him guard himself from me. He stared at me with caution and tearful eyes with his arms braced against his chest. He'd never done anything like that around me before, ever.

"Baby, I promise I will never lay an unkind hand on you," I said softly. His expression crumpled and he fell into my arms as he burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," he wailed into the crook of my neck. His heavy sobs and uneven breathing had me close to tears. I'd never seen Kurt cry before.

"Don't be sorry," I told him. "You never have to say you're sorry to me."

I took him to my bedroom and laid down with him sobbing into my chest. I stoked his hair, whispered promises to him, and did my best to comfort him. I wasn't sure if any of my promises meant anything to Kurt. I knew he had trust issues but I meant everything that I told him. He cried for hours in my arms until he fell asleep on me with his head on my chest and a fist curled into my t-shirt.

I was still awake when he fell asleep. How was someone supposed to sleep after that? Kurt's words rang like a bell in my ears.

_Please, don't hit me._

I cried myself to sleep that night.

"I will never hurt you," I sobbed as I brushed his cheek with the backs of my fingers. "Never. I love you so so much." Kurt was still asleep, emotionally exhausted from his break down. He looked like an angel but, as far as I was concerned, he was one. I told him he was perfect and beautiful and that he deserved nothing but to be loved.

He didn't hear me but I kept telling him until I, too, fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock blaring into my ear. I smacked it a few times until I was sure that if was off for the morning. I could skip class to be with Kurt once. I felt like we needed to talk about what happened the night before. I needed Kurt to know I wasn't going to hurt him.

I let my arms stay rested around his waist as I settled into my pillows again, prepared to go back to sleep.

"Blaine, you need to go to class," I heard Kurt say into the crook of my neck.

"I don't have to go," I said, gently stroking his back.

"No, it's okay," he said getting up. I made grabby hands at him, trying to get him to lay back down with me but he chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, I'll help you get ready. I don't have class or work today." He took my hands, pulling me out of my bed and to my closet. He took out a few items and held them up to me. He ended up handing me an olive green cardigan while he looked for something to go with it. He told me that I looked best in green because it brought out my eyes. After that, he shoved a pair of jeans and a white button up into my hands. After I changed into my clothes I told him I was going to go fix my hair. He asked if he could do it. Who was I to say no?

We went into the bathroom where he sat on the edge of the sink. Kurt took my tub of gel into his hands and gestured for me to come closer. I stood between his legs and rested my hands on his knees. I sighed happily as he ran his fingers through my hair, thoroughly working the gel into my curls.

He snickered, "You like that, don't you?"

"I can't help it," I said. "I like it when people run their fingers through my hair."

"So you gel it all down?"

"That doesn't mean I like my hair. I just like when other people want to touch it," I shrugged. He laughed again as he wiped his hands on a towel and picked up a comb.

"Kurt?" I asked as he began to work the comb through my curly hair as he styled it. He hummed in response so I continued, "I need you to know that I'd never hit you."

He paused for a second but nodded as he worked again. "I know. I-"

"Please let me finish," I said gently rubbing his knees. He closed his mouth and nodded for me to continue. "What happened last night hit me really hard… and I need you to know that I'd never hurt you… because I love you."

Kurt stopped what he was doing and set down the comb. He looked at me in disbelief but, nonetheless, leaned forward and kissed me full on the mouth. Even when the kiss was over, his lips still lingered on mine. He took my face in his hands and whispered, "I love you too."

I simply smiled at the affirmation and helped him off the sink. I just stood there holding him for a few moments in silence. I was happy because Kurt still trusted me not to hurt him. He trusted me with his heart and I trusted him with mine.

"Blaine."

"Hmm?" I hummed as nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"Class." He laughed when I groaned and pulled away to find my backpack.

"I don't want to go," I whined.

"You have to because I spent all that time on your hair," he said as he walked to the door with me.

"Fine," I said with a roll of my eyes. "You'll be here when I come back?"

"I'll be here," he said with a grin and a kiss.

"Good. I like it when you're here."

"I guess I'll have to stick around for a while."

I didn't tell him but those words alone were enough to make my heart race and they were all I thought about when I was in classes that day.

"I would be honored."

* * *

**That was just a little thing that I decided to do in my spare time. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
